battleroyalepeachcreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Martinez
Johnny Martinez is one of the minor protagonists in Battle Royale: Peach Creek. He, too, came from a broken family, as his parents would be drunk and go out until late at night, leaving no one to guide him, so he was always on his own. He was very annoying when he was younger, but because of it, he was beaten up to the point where his nose broke. After that, he learned to hold his tongue, except when he was around friends or classmates, which was usually the case. He was also chosen to participate in Battle Royale: The American Dream. Backstory Johnny was born into an alcoholic family, and they would usually get drunk to the point where they would come home after Johnny went to sleep. Because of that, he was never guided in how to live his life. That led him to be annoying, trying to look for attention and for people to guide him. But, because of it, he was beaten by an older classmate to the point where his nose broke. After that, he learned to keep quiet and be less annoying, except around his classmates, which he usually was. He had become more quiet, but still he was very annoying. He had formed the clique called the Loners, which consisted of Rolf Kirkenshire and Terry McGee, Eddy's older brother. Appearance He had tan skin, had an almost bald head, and his head was bigger than the rest. He was very toned, and his muscles didn't bulge but he was still very strong. He has green eyes and wears baggy clothes, just like Eddy. Friends and enemies Johnny didn't really have friends, but he was friends with his clique members. Eddy and Johnny once got into a fight in the school bathroom, but they made up after they found each other skipping school to avoid detention. His best friend was a piece of wood named Plank. In the Program In the Program, Johnny had been running through most of it, trying to find a safe place to hide. He eventually found one, in the urban part of the reservation. He had been there for at least an hour before hearing someone come through. He then fought Alistair Kanker, and punched him in the face, which left it bruised. Johnny ran out of the house, deciding to look for Eddy. He then encountered Sarah, who shot at him, missing every shot. He eventually found a cabin in the woods, and settled down for the night. He then heard gunshots coming from the east, and headed to the sound of the gunfire. He found Alistair, and he fought with him, which led him to smash Alistair's head on a rock, causing damage to his brain, the part of the brain that controlled emotions. He found Ed and the others, and they headed to the west side of the lake, onto another campground. Johnny and the others began an escape plan, mapping out an auto mechanics shop. They then hunkered down there for a while, all the while Double D was experimenting and both Nazz and Ed's collar came off. After her collar came off, Johnny went to sleep. He was woken by Double D who had seen Alistair and Anastasia, who allied with each other, coming their way. He got into a van with the group and they sped off, looking behind them and seeing the duo in a sports vehicle. After a while, Johnny took over a wheel, and went back to the campground and parallel parked near a cliff. He began to say goodbye, albeit non directly, and he sacrificed himself when Alistair and Anastasia's sports vehicle crashed into the van, falling off the cliffside to his death. Trivia *Johnny and Eddy dress the same, and like the same music, although they differ when it comes to what style they like. *Johnny also smokes. His favorite brand is Moll Toll Cigarettes. Category:Character Category:Minor Protagonist Category:Protagonists